Sanae Higashihongan
Sanae Higashihongan (东本愿早苗 Higashihongan Sanae) is a ghost who invades Koutaro Satomi's apartment. Appereance She has a short purple hair (brown in novel) with a ribbon at her right side with her "ghost" symbol attached on it and a single ahoge. She has a blue eyes with rosey cheeks. She usually where a pure white summer dress and at some occassion, she wear a cream sleeveless dress with big yellow ribbon at her chest. Well her ghost form looks like her when she was a child, her real body is that of a teenager. Her hair is style the same, but is brighter and reaches past her shoulders. Due to fact that her real body been in the hospital for many years, she has a slim figure. Personality Sanae is a very happy go lucky child when she's in her ghost form. She usually very clingy with the things she likes and prefers to play around when the situation isn't serious. Sanae is very pure and innocent when it comes to expressing her love towards Koutaro, usually clinging onto his back and share their senses together. Being immature, she can also dislike people for pointless reason. Such as disliking Kiriha for her mature sex appeal, just because she couldn't do the same. When she return to her body and awoke without her memories, Sanae personality change greatly. While still quite pure, she was much more quiet, shy, and polite. She became like this in order to not overtax her weaken body. After regaining her memories, Sanae two personalities began to slowly merge. Her childlike personality would show up when around her friends from room 106, while she return to her more quieter personality when she's not with them. Background She wants to expel Kōtarō and claim the room as her own. She is able to manipulate solid items and launch them to attack, but her attack is neutralized when near sacred objects. Later, it is revealed that she is actually a soul who has left her body, and the room 106 residents work together to restore her. Powers & Abilities Having been born into a long line of shrine keepers and priests, Sanae was born with an immense amount of spiritual energy. When in her astral projection form, Sanae is capable of many ghost related abilities such as intangibly, being invisibility to normal people, telekinesis, will-o-wisp and possession. By clinging onto someone, she can share their senses: either allowing her to taste what they taste or allow them to see people arua's like her. After returning to body, Sanae temporary lost her memories and didn't know about how to uses her abilities until she did. Although she could still see people arua's and other ghost. Once she regained her memories as ghost, she became able to use spiritual energy while in her body. She could strengthen her body and even generate a bow and arrows using her spiritual energy. She can still astral projected her ghost form at will (which is dubbed Sanae-chan), although her body becomes lifeless until she returns to it. By volume 14, Sanae can astral project without her body becoming lifeless by using a safety cable between her ghost form (Sanae-chan) and her living body (which has Sanae-san personality). Images Sanae_higashihongan.png es:Sanae Higashihongan Category:Characters Category:Females